DWMA LOVE: EPISODE 1: Kid x Blackstar
by TatumRogers
Summary: DWMA LOVE is a series fan fiction of soul eater characters. Episode 1 is a shipping of Kid and Blackstar. Kid finds out that he is in love with Blackstar and tries to figure out how to tell him.
1. Mornings

**DWMA LOVE: EPISODE 1**

**CHAPTER 1: MORNINGS**

Kid woke up, dazed. He could recall the whole dream perfectly. It was more of a memory though.

He remembered the time Blackstar went with him to try and find the holy sword Excalibur. Even though Excalibur was more of a holy pain than a holy sword.

The way Blackstar carried Kid so he wouldn't get his pants wet made kid feel so, so, warm inside.

Kid couldn't understand why, but he has always had a small crush on Blackstar. He always thought that the way Blackstar believed that he was destined to surpass god was adorable.

Even on Kid's first day at DWMA, he thought that Blackstar was adorable. The fight outside the school helped kid keep his emotions in check.

Blackstar and Soul really made themselves look stupid that day. Even though Kid still held a grudge against Soul for making his bangs uneven, he thought that soul was funny.

Kid threw his head back onto his pillow and looked at the clock. It said 6:30.

He then got up and got dressed. Why did school have to start at 7? 7 isnt symmetrical in any way. Why couldn't it be 8? 8 is symmetrical in 2 ways.

Unwillingly, Kid's body allowed him to slowly wake up. Even though his mind was still fuzzy, all he could think about was Blackstar.

Kid knew that he was in love with Blackstar, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Anyways, Blackstar probably didn't like him that way.

He checked the clock. It was 7:10. At 7:30 Liz and Patty would be here. Kid decided that he would make breakfast for the girls.

But he didn't know what to make them.

Liz loves pancakes and Patty loves waffles. Maybe he could make both. No, there isn't enough time.

Maybe instead of making breakfast he could invite the whole group over for dinner.

That would be amazing! Then Blackstar would be over at his house! Oh that would be awesome! Kid would invite Blackstar, Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka! Along with Liz and Patty!

"Knock knock." Kid heard someone say. It was Liz.

"Haiya Kid!" Patty said.

"Hello Liz," Kid replied, "Hello Patty."

"So, are you ready to go to school?" Liz asked.

"Yea, but first let me check and make sure that everything is symmetrical."

"Patty, it looks like we have a while to wait."

"Okay!"

Thirty minutes later kid returned.

"Alright girls, everything is symmetrical. Lets go to school."

"Okay!"


	2. Walking to school

**DWMA LOVE: EPISODE 1**

**CHAPTER 2: WALKING TO SCHOOL**

The trio made their way to school. On the way they ran into Blackstar.

"Haiya Blackstar!" Patty yelled.

"I AM BLACKSTAR AND I AM GOING TO SURPASS GOD!" He yelled back.

"We all know that, you moron." Kid replied. He was very good at hiding his emotions even when he was thinking "OMG THAT IS ADORABLE!"

"Oh whatever." Blackstar replied.

"Hello guys." Tsubaki said.

"Hi Tsubaki." Liz replied.

"Hey, Tsubaki, Blackstar. Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Kid asked.

"Ooh, ooh I wanna come!" Patty yelled.

"We are going Patty." Liz replied to her little sister.

"Oh. Okay!"

"So," Kid said trying to Change the subject back. "Do you two want to come?"

"Shure!" Tsubaki replied.

"I guess a big man like me can come to a little diner party like that." Blackstar said.

Just then they ran into Soul and Maka.

"Hey Kid." Maka said.

"'Sup." Soul said.

"Tonight Kid is having a dinner party!" Patty said.

"Cool! Can we come?" Maka asked.

"I guess." Kid replied. "Considering that I was planning on asking you anyways."

"Neat." Soul said.

"I guess we should be on our way to class." Maka said.

"Only Maka would be worried about class." Blackstar said.

"Why does that make way too much sense." Kid said.

"I guess that's what happens when someone is a straight A student." Blackstar replied.

"Hey!" Maka yelled back.

Then everyone started laughing.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?!"


	3. Preparing for Dinner

DWMA LOVE: EPISODE 1  
CHAPTER 2: PREPARING FOR DINNER

"OMG I AM SO EXITED!" Patty said.

"We get that Patty." Liz replied to her little sister.

"Are you guys ready to start on desert?" Death the Kid asked them both.

"Let's go!" Patty said.

"I have my nails to do." Liz said, not wanting to help any more.

"Whatever. You and your nails." Kid replied.

"I love my nails. And you have to deal with it." Liz then left to go to her room.

"She's silly." Patty said.

"Absolutely." Kid agreed.

They then started to prepare the dough for the cake that they were going to serve. Kid was thinking that he could make a beautiful symmetrical cake. He was planning on having two pillars on the top and having two dolphins touching at the nose on top of the two pillars.

While Kid was working on the dolphins and the pillars, patty was shaping the cake's base.

"Oh these dolphins and pillars have to be perfectly symmetrical!" Kid yelled, annoyed.

"Oh, I bet you'll get it right." Patty replied.

"Thanks Patty."

About 2 and a half hours later all the food was finished for the party.

"Now we need to start setting up the table and decorations."

"'Kay Kid!"

They started working on the decorations for the party. Kid was preparing the plates and the table and Patty was putting up the streamers and balloons.

"All done Kid!"

"Okay, just let me check and make sure everything is symmetrical."

"'Kay!"

Ten minutes later Kid said, "Great job Patty! Everything is symmetrical!"

"Yay!"

Just then, kid heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Kid!" Tsubaki said.

"Prepare to be amazed. Blackstar is here!"

"Hello Tsubaki and Blackstar. Welcome."

"Where's the FOOD!"


	4. The Dinner Party

DWMA LOVE: EPOSODE 1: KID X BLACKSTAR

CHAPTER 4: THE DINNER PARTY

Kid was deciding what to wear when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it he saw Maka dressed in a stylish short blue dress, and soul in a suit with a red tie.

At the time kid was wearing just his white shirt and his black pants.

"Excuse me, I need to go get ready." Kid said then left to go get ready.

"Haiya everyone!"Patty said when she walked into the room a few minutes later wearing a purple dress.

"Hi patty. Great job with the decorations." Tsubaki said.

They were in a conversation when kid walked into the room wearing a white tux with a back shirt and white tie.

Afterwards, Liz walked in to the room wearing a purple dress like her sister.

"Now that we're all here, let's go eat." Kid said to the group, standing up.

"FINALLY!" Blackstar said.

"I wonder what Kid made for us." Tsubaki asked Maka.

"Whatever it is, it will be good and the table that it is on will be set up symmetrically." Maka replied.

"Follow me to the dining room, please" Kid said, pointing to the dining room. Which, as Maka said, was set up perfectly symmetrical.

"FOOD!" Blackstar yelled.

"Yes please find your place cad and sit at your designated seat." Kid said.

"WHATEVER! Why does it madder where we sit?!" Blackstar yelled, "Wait, I know. I have to sit at the head because I'm the biggest star here! Nahahaha!"

Kids face was sheer boredom. Even though he was thinking, URRRMURRRGURRDD! HE IS ADORABLE!

They all sat down to eat. When most of them were done, Kid asked Liz and Patty to bring out the cake.

Everyone thought that the cake was beautiful and delicious. When anyone finished, they would go home. At the end, the only people left were Blackstar and Kid.

**Notes: ****Cliffhanger! What happens next!?**

**Sorry it's so short and that it took so long. It took so long because I have had writer's block for the last couple days.**

**P.S. You won't get the next chapter until I get back from my dad's which will be in about a week.**


	5. The Surprise

**I am so sorry I have been at my dad's for the past couple months and my mom wouldn't let me take my tablet there and since u didn't have my tablet I couldn't post or even work on the story. I am so sorry.**

DWMA LOVE: EPISODE 1: KID X BLACKSTAR

CHAPTER 5

"Hey kid." Blackstar said.

"Hmm?" kid replied hopeful.

"Good job with the cake."

"Oh….thanks."

"Hey Kid."

"Hmm?"

"Good job with the food."

"Thanks."

"Hey kid."

"Hmm?"

"Good job with the decorations."

"Patty did the decorations."

"Oh…then good job with preparing the table."

"Thank you."

Blackstar then got up, pecked kid on the cheek then walked out of the room.

"Blackstar!"

"What?"

"What was that?"

"Umm... Kid?"

"What?"

"I have kind-of had a crush on you."

When kid heard that, all he could think was, OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG. Wait. Did that really just happen?

"Kid? Are you ok?"

Kid opened his eyes and noticed that he was on the ground.

"You just fainted."

"Oh."

"Why do you think you fainted?"

"I was just surprised that you liked me." Kid said, "I have felt the same way even since the first day when I got in a fight with you and soul in front of the school."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow. Sorry but I have to head back to the academy. Its getting late." Blackstar gave Kid a little peck on the cheek and left.

"Blackstar wait!" Kid yelled, but Blackstar had already left.


End file.
